User blog:God of Ps/Holy Psdonia Empire
The Holy Psdonia Empire is powerful and influential empire made up the remaining Ps and followers of the True Lore. Created some time the aftermath of the Fourth War of Ps and the fall of the Holy Kingdom of Psdonia and after the Blood Flu pandemic.Created on January 10, 2016 by God-King of Ps the Eternal, Overlord of the Twisting Realm and who originally ruled over HEP, but ascended to Ps Reality leaving the Aurchon Transcendists as the appointed leaders and governors in his absence. Leadership Ps Gods *'God-King of Ps the Eternal, Overlord of the Twisting Realm': The eternal and absolute king of HEP. Progenitor of all Ps and their supreme leader, founder and only member of the Imperial branch of the royal family along with the Holy Psdonian bloodline. Currently residing in Ps Reality. *'Lord Khar'puha, Master of the Great Pyramid and Mystic Arts': An ancient mummified Ps. Leader of the Order of the Black Ankh and ruler of the Great Pyramid of Psard, holds immense mystical powers and can manipulate sand to do his bidding. High Command *'Prime Aurchon': Enigmatic leader of the Aurchon Transcendists, said to posse untold psionic powers. *'Commander Triston': Former Psen dissident, reformed into a loyal military commander of Psdonian forces. *'Director Benny': A Psen and the high director of foreign affairs and concerns. Nobility, Aristocracy and Upper Class *'High Governess Loopa': An Pera and the acting governess of Xerexes II. Member of Psdonian nobility and founder of House Sicaerth. *'Princess Pearl, the Warping Sorceress of Mars': Daughter of Empress Xera, ruler of Mars and matriarch of the Sorcerer Guild. *'High Governor Mal': Governor of the colony of Nova Pstopia, aristocratic and snobbish lover of beautiful things and fine art. Other Political Leaders *'ArchPope Samthual of the Imperial Church of Psology':The head of the Imperial Church of Psology.Has full control over appointments in the Church and matters of faith. Societal Information Cities *'Pstantinople': The formerly capital of the previous Ps and is the heart of the northern part of the Holy Psdonia Empire. Sunk to the bottom of the sea during the Fourth War of Ps. Now currently a large undersea mining outpost. *'Pslantis': The only Psdonian city to survive the Fourth War of Ps and the new capital for the Ps. Now located at the center of the newly established land of New Psdonia (formerly a small southern island that was greatly expand through Ps earth raising magic).The Forbidden Palace of the God-King is also located here. *'Pselota': A major trading port constructed on an artificially made island. Trades in all the latest Psdonia technology, equipment and vast array of luxury products. *'Pstuia': A grand luxury resort built on the far northern side of New Psdonia. Hosts vast array of clients and guests including several private investors. *'Pstopolis': A massive planet made entirely of Ps and created thanks to the Alpha Cores. At the center of a large system of lesser Ps worlds. The National Botanical Gardens, the new Grand Cathedral of the True Lore and the second Palace of the God-king are located here. Transported to Ps Reality. *'Perssia': A newly created subcontinent near the center of the far southern seas. The southern grand palace of the God-Royalty is located here including a major farming colony.Abandoned when the Ps ascended to Ps Reality, now home to the Pslants and a small colony of dissident Peras and Psens. *'Ps Reality/Dimension P': A separate reality for only Ps. Created by God-King of Ps using True Ps Infinfity. The Spectral Ps dwell in this corrupted and twisted realm. The Crimson Colossus of Ps is located here. *'Mars Colony': A large Psdonian colony set up on Mars after it was terriformed. Formerly given to New Sezonia exchange for peace, reclaimed after Sezonians broke the treaty. Cultural divided between the ruling Psdonians and the subservient servants and is home to the Sorcerer Guild. *'Psezonia Islands' A chain of former Sezonian islands now under Psdonian control. Used as a major trading and production center for food and other supplies. *'Great Pyramid of Psard': An ancient and massive half submerged pyramid of Psdonian design. Located in the ominous waters of the Psdonian Triangle and is the home of Lord Khar'puha and his followers. Is also a treasure trove of priceless and antique Old Psdonian artifacts and treasure. *'Pskylantia': A large aerial floating city commissioned and founded by the Aurchon Transcendists as the official new headquarters of P.E.A.C.E and it's members as well as a symbol of Psdonian's technology and traditions. *'Perux Colony': The capital city of planet Xerexes II,the homeworld of the Peras and Psens. *'West Psdonia': Formerly the lands of Topeka and Minnate, now combined into the western province. It is a melting pot for Western and Psdonian cultures along with having diverse faiths including the Imperial Church of Psology and many other religions. *'Nova Pstopia': An magnificent and lavish luxury colony like retreat built on an terriformed planet, which is exclusive to Psdonian nobility and upper class. *'World of Sorcery': A former barren world now transformed into a warp-corrupted planet, home to a small cabal of sorcerers housed in a lone tower and a growing population of former people who have been trapped here and turned into grotesque abominations. Laws and Powers The Ps follow a simple and easy way of life. The most sacred law among the Ps is never go against or betray the Ps.Any additional laws can be found in the "Decrees and Edicts" section below. Decrees or Edicts *'http://voltzwars.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:God_of_Ps/Edicts_and_Regulations_of_New_Psdonia': See Edicts and Regulations of New Psdonia page. *'http://voltzwars.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:God_of_Ps/Edicts_of_Pstopolis': See Edicts of Pstopolis page. *'http://voltzwars.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:God_of_Ps/Annexation_of_Xerexes_II': See Annexation of Xerexes II page. List of barred individuals or items *'The Ruler of Truce, His Excellency Grand Lord Mythos, The Master of Doom': Former member of UVF high command, leader of PVIB and supreme senator of the Republic of Truce. Creator of vast array of mechanical contraptions including the MasterDroids. Betrayer to the HKP. *'Isen the Spirit': Creator of the infamous IsenClean and cause of the near extinction of Ps, one of the 88 Isens and prime advisor to the monarchy of the UVF. *'IsenClean': Main weakness of the Ps. *'King Flan the Frist': Enemy of Ps, leader of New Sezonia, failed to offer the Ps anything. *'Joy the Banking Lord':Enemy of Psdonia, tried to bankrupt Psdonia. Leader of the Bankers and the Iron Bank of Joyland. History *January 10,2016: A large area of the Southern Sea is granted to the Ps as a token of thanks for aiding in the Blood Flu Pandemic. The continent of New Psdonia is created along with the Holy Psdonia Empire is founded. *January 11,2016: The Edicts and Regulations of New Psdonia are enacted. *January 16,2016: Alpha Core launched. Sky Core missions begin. *January 18,2016: First successful Alpha Core seeding of a planet. *January 24,2016: The formation of the planet, Pstopolis. *January 25,2016: The National Botanical Garden is constructed on Pstopolis. *January 30,2016: The Edicts of Pstopolis enacted. Creation of the Ps system of space.The natives of Xieth-01 become the first thrall race of the Ps. *January 31,2016: The peoples of Ureai-43 and Mea-91 become thralls of the Ps and join the Holy Psdonia Empire. *February 2,2016: The planets and people of Weiy-20 and Quaiea-12 are incorporated into the Holy Psdonia Empire. Experiments into enhancing Psoien began. *February 3,2016: Psoien experiments produce new immunities to several weaknesses of the Ps.The new continent of Perssia is formed. The New Ps Virus is created. *February 4,2016: Peace is made with the Ipsens.The Holy Psdonia Empire sends large supplies to the Gummy Bear freedom fighters in their battle with New Sezonian invaders. The Gummy bear fighters armed with weaponry supplied by the Psdonia Empire drive the Sezonian troops back onto the shore. A wall is set up separating the Sezonian occupied gummy shore and the rest of the Gummy Bear Wiki as waiting for diplomatic talks to begin. *February 5,2016: The United Ps Collective is formed with Lady MX, Consul Xera and the God-King Ps becoming the council of the Hive Mind Triad. *February 6,2016: Creation of the Ps Rad drink. Funds are put in to aid the economy of the Gummy Bear Wiki through relief efforts and construction of several factories for production of goods in the eastern sections. *February 7,2016: The Greater War (Wiki War III) starts and ends with peace being restored. The Ps hand over Mars to New Sezonia as part of the terms of the Armistice of Gummy City. The Aurchon Transcendists are formed. *February 9,2016: Great experiments began and chosen test subjects are picked. *February 14,2016: New Sezonians hold a sacrificial feast to the Ps but it proves to be a trap to lure the God-King and Consul Xera, Flan and his forces are defeated as both Triad members quickly return to their homes. *February 15,2016: The Declaration and Powers of the United Ps Collective are enacted. *February 17,2016: God-King of Ps successfully creates the Ps Reality. *February 22,2016: The Ps ascend to their own reality, becoming the Spectral Ps. Pstopolis and Ps space is sucked in and teleported into Ps Reality. The Psionic Plague is unleashed, infecting many leading to the creation of the Dark Duplicates. *February 24,2016: The Spectral Ps craft the Crimson Colossus of Ps. *February 26,2016: The Aurchon Transcendists who remained in Pslantis begun a new series of experiments. Raising of the Great Pyramid of Psard in the Psdonian Triangle. *March 3,2016: Large migration of immigrants from other lands to the Holy Psdonia Empire, immigrants become the new official citizens of HEP. *March 4,2016: The Aurchon Transcendists are appointed as acting governors of HEP. *March 6,2016: Mars is reclaimed, all lesser territories and holdings of New Sezonia become a colony of the Holy Psdonia Empire. *March 13,2016: The Martian Rebellion occurs. *March 16,2016: The Day of True Bliss festival is held on Mars. Sezonians attack leading to the Mars Massacre. *March 20,2016: Psdonian forces under Pearl's command attack the Kittens Republic of Kanto, unleashing several biochemical weapons. Resulting in Cat War and then Wiki War V. *March 22,2016: End of Wiki War Both the Holy Psdonia Empire and the commewists of Kanto make peace. *March 23,2016: Lord Khar'puha is reawaked. *March 25,2016: The Economic Renaissance occurs in the Psdonian society on Mars then Psdonia, resulting from the collapse of the slave trade and causing of production increase and rise of new business adventures. *March 29,2016: The Second Mars Incident occurs. *April 3,2016: The Sorcerer Guild is founded on Mars. *April 10,2016: Psdonians on both Earth and Mars celebrate several festivals as economy increases. *April 27,2016: Spectral Ps show signs of a mysterious affliction but remain confident about their immunity. *April 28, 2016: A new Isen is born in Ps Reality, destroying the Spectral Ps and expelling God-King of Ps from it. *May 8,2016: The Holy Psdonia Empire assist in the battle with Reborn Isen. *May 12,2016: The Holy Psdonia Empire enters into an age of isolation. *May 18,2016: The Sorcerer Guild begins to harness a new form of magic and conducting experiments with it. *May 28,2016: Pslants of Perssia and the Psen and Pera inhabitants of Xerexes II forge a kinship and a colony is established on the western coastline of Perssia. *May 29,2016: The Pera overseer of the Perssia colony goes mad and sets fire to the Perssia forests, causing many Pslants to be engulfed by the flames and reducing half of the landscape to become a vast and desolate ash covered wastelands. *May 30,2016: The Great Chaos occurs, several countries under its effects including the UDF attempt to invade Psdonia but are thwarted. The Martian colony is invaded by mad Ipsens but are defeated before major damage is done. *May 31,2016: Celebrations are held in Pslantis with the Psdonian victory over the foreign invaders. Seeing the damages that has happened to neighboring countries, vast amounts of support and supplies are granted as P.E.A.C.E sets up humanitarian camps for the refuges and Psologist missionaries spread the teachings of True Lore to many new converts. *June 3,2016: Pskylantia is launched into the sky. *June 7,2016: Xera and Isen are able to restore the ashlands of Perssia back into the original lush environment. *June 28,2016: God-King of Ps returns and reclaims Ps Reality along with the newly recreated Spectral Ps. The planet of Xerexes II is annexed into the Holy Psdonia Empire. *July,16,2016: Psdonian forces assemble on the coast of the Western Continent. *July 18,2016: A chapter of the Imperial Church of Psology is established in the Amalgomate State. *July 19,2016: West Psdonia is established with Psdonians forces annexing both Topeka and Minnate in the Western Continent. *July 24,2016: Sorcerer Guild using Warp sorcery creates the Obeliskators. *July 28,2016: Inquisition and UDF forces attack West Psdonia, but fail and a deal is struck allowing religious freedom and rights. *July 30,2016: Nova Pstopia is created, the dissident colony of Perssia is brought back into the fold and the World of Sorcery is established. Customs *'The True Lore': An ancient faith and ideology around the Lore. Adapted and based around the needs of the Ps along with their infinite recreation. The Ps believe that the original Ps was directly created by the True Lore and favors them above all others. The religious organization of the True Lore is the Imperial Church of Psology which has authority in manners of faith such as spreading it's teachings to others, conducting rituals and preparing offerings to the True Lore. The imperial Church has many and diverse sects shattered across the Holy Psdonia Empire. *'Divine Tree of Xerexes II': An colossal fruit-bearing tree artificially created by both the God-King of Ps the Eternal and Empress XeraSicarius the First which imbued the tree with mystical abilities, in order to advance the evolution of the inhabitants of Xerexes II. The vast majority of the Peras and Psens greatly revere the tree, believing it to be combined personification of their two creators. Industry and Economics With the obtention of new territory, plus the creation of New Psdonia. The Psdonian market has greatly expanded into being a major export for agricultural input, trade and along with being the largest output for luxury products and the leading import for tourism. Soon New Psdonia will reach into the global market of high grade technology of the finest quality. In addition regular tribute and taxes from those wishing to cross or do trade in or with New Psdonia will greatly increase the vast wealth and riches of New Psdonia along with several underwater mining operations to expand the wealth of the Holy Psdonia Empire. With the creation of biomechanical technology and access to space, Psdonian economy has skyrocket as both massive flow of tribute and taxes from travelers wishing entry through Ps controlled space and the seeding of new planets for colonization, the empire will greatly expand including the adding of new species to HEP. During the time of the Slave Trade, on Mars,massive amounts of profits were produced as private auctions of both slaves and treasure was sold to wealthy clients. However with the collapse of the Slave Systems, the Slave Trade itself as fallen. Due to this a sort of economic revolution as occurred, resulting with the revival of old businesses including the marketing of the popular Ps Rad drink and immense increase of both agricultural output of goods and luxury goods. Resulting in a major input of wealth and profits into HEP. With recent annexations of Xerexes II and the establishment of several new colonies such as West Psdonia, production and industry has tripled thanks to new markets being opened with the creation of products like Xerex Fruit Puffs, massive mining and agricultural operations in West Psdonia along with varies other advancements in Psdonian society leading to a booming economy and prosperity to the citizens of the Holy Psdonia Empire. Military Information The official army of the Holy Psdonia Empire is the Imperial Psdonia Grand Forces (IPGF) who currently are made up of mostly non Ps who have been converted to the True Lore. The God-king is the supreme commander of the IPGF and is direct absolute authority over them. The IPGF is split into multiple divisions: Divisions Infantry Divisons The main body of IPGF,made up of recently converts to True Lore.Trained to be loyal to the cause and often use large numbers to overrun and swarm over their foes. Equipped with high grade Psdonian weapons and tech. Artillery Forces Made up of mostly of long ranged forces. Armed with the latest long ranged biotech weapons including bio cannons. Along with several other artillery weapons made also Psdonian biotech. Palace Guard Highly trained and disciplined group of soldiers that guard, patrol and protect the Forbidden Palace of the God-King, including the God-King himself. Specialized Objective and Task Squad A department dealing with high profile assignments or high priority missions including capturing, guarding important people or places, infiltration and sabotage. Trained to be highly skilled in arts of disguise and infiltrating the enemy. Psdonian Research and Experimental Studies Selected set of top recruited scientists in charge of researching, studying and production of experimental tech. Also in charge of biomechanical projects or plans including the creation of the infamous biochemical and biological weapons. Psdonian Imperial Navy A large naval force of recruits. They patrol and guard Ps-controlled seas and enforce Psdonian law in occupied areas. Made up of well armed and armored aquatic biomechanical vessels well suited for the marine environment. Psdonian Planetary Expanse Armada Built after space travel was achieved, entirely made up of biomechanical devices who's design is for seeding, colonizing or terraforming planets for Ps. Forces include the Alpha Cores,the BioEyes and Obeliskators. Pscolypses Four gigantic biomechanical enhanced fusions of genetically created behemoths who designed with a very infectious newly crafted Ps enhanced viral virus which bypasses the Dna of countless species including Evolved Ipsens, halting evolutionary and protective steps attacking their nerve and brain cells triggering massive brain shock killing victims in seconds, sterilizing populations and allowing Ps enthrallment or poisoning entire environments and ecosystems.Pscolypses are mainly used for destroying whole areas or planets. Psdonian Ethical Aid Cultural Education The newly recreated Psdonian humanitarian organization that promotes peace and good will to all willing. Formerly based in small floating aquatic cities based from their original headquarters, Pslantis. Many of the higher ranking members are priests of the Imperial Church of Psology and use their influence to assist in giving aid to the poor and recruit. The organization's headquarters has been moved to the recently created aerial city of Pskylantia. Aurchon Transcendists A highly powerful sect of Ps who have altered through severe genetic modification, experimental techniques and massive amounts of expose to dangerous psionic power increasing chemicals. Due to this these Ps have greatly evolved becoming quite slender and tall, and covered themselves in long robe outfits and masks. These Ps have immense and powerful amount of psionic abilities and almost instant regeneration such as immunity to know mind enthrallment. The Aurchon Transcendists are currently the only remaining Pure Ps left outside of Ps Reality and become acting supervisors along with managers of the Holy Psdonia Empire under God-King of Ps's orders. Sorcerer Guild of Mars A enigmatic order of sorcerers residing in the Psdonian colony of Mars who personally serve the colony's rulers. The members of this order are know for their dabbling in the arcane arts and are well trained in black magic. Many of them are recruited from the local populous and from other Psdonian colonies. Recently the Guild has began to take a interest in the corrupting effects of the Warp and have started to harness and combine it with their spells and rituals. Category:Blog posts